


In The Dark Of The Bathroom

by Eydol



Series: Yustelle Week 2018 [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: For some people, it was better in the dark.





	In The Dark Of The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My first work for the Yustelle week \o/ I barely had ideas for today's theme but I did my best.  
> It's a little bit NSFW so please, take care.  
> Also, there's a possibility that they are out of characters, I apologize about that.
> 
> Day 1: Light/Dark

           The hot water was pouring on his body when the light was suddenly turned off, leaving him in the dark. Yuri groaned at the mere thought that the light just died on him and the fact that he would need to change the bulb. He hated that, but he refused that his wife touches it. Not that he didn’t believe her, but she was daydreaming a lot, always imagining new stories, and last time she tried to change the light bulb, she almost got electrocuted. _Do we still have light bulb?_ It was already late, he wasn’t sure the shop would still be open.

            Yuri was about to stop the water when he felt a movement behind him, and arms surrounded his waist. He smiled and finally didn’t stop the water.

“I think I know who’s the murderer of the light bulb, now.”

“Is that so?” A voice near his ear said. “Who could it be?”

“Hm… A talentuous writer who doesn’t seem to like light way too much when she’s in spirit for certain things.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I don’t know such talentuous writer, just a plain one.”

            Yuri raised his eyes, knowing perfectly how Estelle didn’t believe in her own talent, saying it’s only luck when she already wrote three best-sellers.

“I should arrest you for such defamation, Missus Lowell.”

“You don’t have any right, Mister Lowell. If I remember well, you left your last job and became a pastry chef.”

“But I still have the handcuffs. Or I could bake chocolate ones.”

“Knowing you, you will eat them before using it.”

            Yuri pulled a face.

“Besides, all the light bulbs died today. Impossible to bake for you.”

“Is that so? How terrible. I guess I will really have to handcuff you to be sure you don’t hit a wall, then.”

“I’m already handcuffed at you, see?”

            She caressed his stomach and Yuri bit his lips. When dark surrounded them, Estelle was more zealous. She was so shy under the light, as if it took all her energy, all her desires away, that Yuri had been surprised when they made love the very first time years ago. He had always accepted to turn off the light as she wished, and he had never regretted it.

            He felt a kiss on his back, right on his spine, and he shivered at the feel, before closing his eyes. He was way too sensible when she touched him like that.

“Mister Lowell, you’re right. I killed the light bulb.”

“It’s really bad of you.”

“I know right? You should punish me.”

            The last sentence was only a whisper, but it had the expected effect on him and his body. Without further words, he turned around, pressed her against the wall of the shower, and drowned her under multiple kisses as a punition.

            Maybe he would forget to buy new light bulbs until she was punished enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so good to write for them once again ♥ Thank you for reading it!


End file.
